Edd Roush
' Edd J. Roush' (May 8, 1893 - March 21, 1988) was a left-handed Major League Baseball player. He played the majority of his career in center field. Roush made his Major League debut on August 20, 1913 for the Chicago White Sox. He switched to the fledgling Federal League in and spent one season with the Indianapolis Hoosiers and one season with the Newark Peppers. He returned to the Majors in and split the season between the New York Giants and the Cincinnati Reds. With the Reds from 1917 to 1926, Roush never batted below .321 and was an instrumental part of the team's World Series championship in 1919. He won the batting title in 1917 and 1919. His best career year in batting average was 1921, when he batted .352. He also led the leagues in Slugging average (.455) in 1918, in Doubles (41) in 1923, and in Triples (21) in 1924. He was renowned as having the best arm of any outfielder in his era. He held out most of the 1922 season over a salary dispute.Suehsdorf, A. D. (1978). The Great American Baseball Scrapbook, p. 56. Random House. ISBN 0-394-50253-1. Roush played for the New York Giants again from 1927 until 1929 and rejoined the Cincinnati Reds for a single season in 1931 before retiring. He sat out the 1930 season over a salary dispute. Roush finished his 18-year career with a .323 lifetime average, 268 stolen bases and 182 triples. He never struck out more than 25 times in a season and had 30 inside-the-park home runs. Roush, who used a massive 48-ounce Louisville Slugger (the heaviest bat used in baseball), claims that he never broke a bat in his big league career. Roush was selected into the Baseball Hall of Fame in 1962 (chosen with Bill McKechnie). He is also a member of the Cincinnati Reds Hall of Fame, being inducted in 1960. Considered the greatest player in Reds' history at the time, he was invited to throw out the first ball at the last game at Crosley Field on June 24, 1970. Joe Morgan called Roush "the best of us all". He died at the age of 94, still insisting that, even if the White Sox had played the 1919 World Series on the level, the Reds would have won. At the time of his death on March 21, 1988 in Bradenton, Florida, Edd Roush was the last surviving Federal League participant. In 1981, Lawrence Ritter and Donald Honig included him in their book The 100 Greatest Baseball Players of All Time. See also * List of major league players with 2,000 hits * List of Major League Baseball players with 100 triples * List of Major League Baseball players with 1000 runs * List of Major League Baseball batting champions * List of Major League Baseball doubles champions * List of Major League Baseball triples champions * Chicago White Sox all-time roster References External links * * Category:Major League Baseball players from Indiana Category:Hall of Fame Category:1919 Cincinnati Reds World Series Championship Team Category:Major League Baseball center fielders Category:Indianapolis Hoosiers players Category:Newark Peppers players Category:Cincinnati Reds players Category:New York Giants players Category:Chicago White Sox players Category:National League batting champions Category:Players